Invitation to Gensokyo
by Nibelheim
Summary: In Gensokyo, Yakumo Yukari grows board and decides to find some amusement. In the human world, you come home to find a mysterious woman waiting for you.


**Invitation to Gensokyo**

You come home after another long day at work and just want to sit down, have a cup of coffee and collapse as soon as you step through the door. You reach down to unlock the front door, before dropping the keys on the pavement. Great.

As you reached down to pick them up you notice soft music coming from the other side of the door. You notice that the light inside the house is already on.

Stepping inside the entrance, you hang your coat up and before dropping the keys on the small table with a clatter.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" you call out. No answer. The music is still playing, slightly louder now that you are inside. Some classical piece with piano and flute. You turn the light switch off and proceed to head up the staircase, following the source of the music like a moth to a flame. The melody is coming from the bedroom. Its not until you walk inside that you notice somebody lying on the bed, the sweet smell of some expensive perfume filling the room.

"Who are you, how did you get in?" you ask. The music cuts off abruptly as soon as the first word leaves your mouth.

The figure, a women dressed in an extravagant violet dress with frills and white colored hat regards you with a look of mischief, then a broad smile crosses her lips.

"Ah, I just let myself in, I hope you don't mind. As to who I am..."

She raises herself up, and shuffles to sit on the end of the bed. Next, the lady places one silk gloved hand on the side of the bed next to her and starts to pat the covers enticingly.

"Why don't you come over here and sit beside me? Then I will tell you who I am."

You don't know what to say. Suddenly someone you have never met is sitting on your bed. Most peoples first reaction would be one of caution. Perhaps even phoning the police. But on the other hand she was so beautiful, with long hair the color of bright sunshine, tied in multiple scarlet bows and smooth skin as magnificent as you could wish for. Her long slender legs were only partially hidden by the elegant purple dress she wore. Surely someone so beautiful would mean you no harm.

"What are you waiting for?" she purrs. "I'm growing lonely over here."

You feel yourself moving over to the bed as if some over force has overtaken you, all the while staring into her bewitching eyes.

You sit yourself down onto the bed next to her. She leans over, and whispers into your ear.

"Now as to who I am. I am a goddess from a distant land, powerful and respected, but even I grow bored with the daily trappings of life. Every now and then I seek some enjoyment in the human world. The kind of fulfillment that I cannot find in my own homeland."

Those last words drip off her tongue like a fine wine, her full red lips turning into a smirk.

"Do you...follow me?"

She giggles a little, however her piecing purple eyes never close. Always watching your reaction with a hint of playful malevolence.

"What...?"

You feel your throat dry up immediately, trying to form the words that escape you as soon as they enter your mind. Eventually you manage...

"What did you h-have in mind?"

She plays with her hair as if lost in thought, twisting and turning it in her fingers.

"Oh my, being quite direct, aren't you. Well, let me give you a choice."

You feel yourself being pushed down onto her lap, as if a hand had appeared behind you however the mysterious lady never moves a muscle, still the same smiling face. The whole situation is far too surreal for you to question it. You fall onto her lap, her hands closing around you. Suddenly the feelings of weariness fall away as you experience her embrace. Her head is resting just above yours, you can feel her breath against you. Again she whispers to you.

"You can stay here and continue the same live of mediocrity or..."

She pauses for what seems like an eternity. Please, I want to know, or what?

"You can come with me, and join me in my household for some dinner? Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Oh yes, please take me with you."

The lady raises her head and starts to laugh, a high pitched and piecing sound that reaches into your very soul. Eventually she begins to gently stroke the top of your head, like a mother would to soothe a child.

"Ah, a wise decision."

Then nothingness seems to reach up and claim you both. Darkness follows.

After some time you feel yourself traveling through a strange forest, for how long you cannot tell. Its feels as though you weigh nothing, simply floating through the air. This area is like nothing you have ever seen before, with its multicolored sky, a bizarre mix of midnight black and varying shades of purple. You see a large house coming into view on the horizon, just high enough to place it above the tallest tree.

"Ah lady Yukari, welcome home," greeted Ran, Yukari's loyal Shikigami.

"I really wish you wouldn't leave the house without telling me. I was wondering where you went off to."

Chen appeared by her side, after leaping out in between Ran's many golden tails. Upon seeing her master return she starts to jump around in excitement.

"Yay, lady Yukari's finally home," she chants, bouncing around the forest floor in glee.

Ran followed closely behind, trying to make sure Chen didn't get too carried away.

Chen stopped frolicking as she noticed the human suspended in the air, hovering just behind Yukari's parasol.

"Whats that?" she asked with a hopeful look on her face, her ears springing to attention.

Ran, following Chen's gaze grinned, licking her lips.

"This?" Yukari stabs a thump in your direction, feigning ignorance for a moment.

"This, is dinner."


End file.
